


Tough

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hair Kink, Language, M/M, Undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine critiques Kise's newest print ad, he doesn't expect the measures that Kise goes to to prove him wrong - but that isn't to say that he doesn't love it, because he definitely does. Maybe a little too much, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough

**Author's Note:**

> here's a spontaneous little ficlet inspired by some gorgeous art by ali!! the art can be found here: https://twitter.com/scalifag/status/457681481289445376
> 
> sobs it's so great. thank you for letting me use it as inspiration!! i've never written aokise before but i do love this pairing and hope you enjoy this!

“God, Kise.” 

Aomine rolled his eyes as he looked down at the newest magazine that Kise had excitedly given him, the page that featured the blonde in all of his glory haphazardly dog-eared so that Aomine would know exactly what page to flip right to. It was a great ad – there was no denying that. Then again, Kise looked good no matter what; Aomine preferred him out of the advertisements, of course, because that Kise was real and moving and warm beneath his skin, but the way this photo portrayed him in the newest pair of designer jeans and nothing else was…

“Do you like it?” Kise asked eagerly, plopping onto the couch next to Aomine to lean into him, grin wide across his face as he leaned his head onto Aomine’s shoulder to look at the ad as well. He’d just gotten back in town from a shoot across the country, and he was happy just to be beside Aomine again… even though long distance phone calls were great. Aomine’s voice was great. Everything about Aomine was great, actually.

Except for the fact that he wasn’t answering Kise’s question right now.

With a pout, Kise pressed himself a little tighter to Aomine and repeated himself.

“Aominecchi – do you _like_ it?” He asked again, breathing softly across Aomine’s jaw and watching his jaw flex. Aomine nodded after a few moments, strangely lost in thought for a few moments, and Kise wondered exactly what he was thinking about right now. It wasn’t like Aomine to not say what was on his mind, however, and after a little more time had passed, Aomine spoke up.

“I was just thinking, even in this photo with your abs – shit, you’ve been working out more lately, haven’t you – and the motorcycle in the background, you still don’t look tough, y’know?” He mused aloud, and glanced over to Kise to see the blonde’s eyes wide and shocked. Aomine grinned and figured he’d best patch this up be---

“So mean! You’re so mean!”

Too late. Aomine shook his head quickly to try and shut down Kise before he got out of hand, because he was already starting to give Aomine that big-eyed puppy look, and once that started, Aomine knew that things would never back up. 

“I said you didn’t look tough! But you still look sexy!” Aomine attempted to explain himself, turning his face to kiss Kise where he was propped against Aomine’s shoulder, but before he could do so, the blonde pulled away. Damn it, was he still upset? Kise’s lower lip was quivering and he looked as if Aomine had just insulted his family, rather than told him he didn’t look ‘tough’ in the ad. He had to watch his tongue around his boyfriend, god. He forgot how sensitive Kise could be, even though it normally wasn’t this bad – had he struck a nerve, or something?

“They told me that the entire shoot this week!” Kise wailed, and Aomine flinched. Oh, shit. Kise had told him on the phone that he’d been having a hard time with the commercial he was shooting this weekend, but he hadn’t shared way – if Aomine had known it was because of Kise’s image, he wouldn’t have said anything. Kise was great at the pretty playboy image, but the tough image… He couldn’t remember what Kise had said the commercial was about, but it had probably called for him to be rough and tough, and he wasn’t.

“Listen, I didn’t mean it…” 

“You did mean it!”

“Asshole, no I didn’t!” Aomine groaned, and he leaned forward to capture Kise’s lips in a kiss before he could start to deny it again. Kise shifted beneath him, and Aomine took the chance to nudge him backwards so that he was lying belly-up on the couch. He loomed over the blonde, deepening the kiss and tugging at his blonde hair to mess with it. 

Pulling back as soon as he’d touched it, he glared down at Kise. 

“You still have hairspray in your hair.”

Lips slightly swollen and red, Kise looked sheepish beneath him, eyelashes fluttering guiltly.

“I wanted to get home to see you as fast as I could!”

Aomine wanted to tell him to shower (if there was one thing Aomine disliked about Kise’s jobs, besides the fact that everyone’s eyes were on his boyfriend and there was nothing he could do about it, it was the feeling of hairspray in his otherwise feather-soft hair), but instead, he found himself chuckling, the image of Kise sprinting through the airport to get home enough to soften his dislike for the hair products.

“You’re fucking hopeless.” Aomine snorted, and Kise looked up at him with a flirtatious lick of his lips.

“So you missed me, too?” Kise questioned playfully, and the dark-skinned male couldn’t help but smirk in response.

“You’ll see just how much I missed you after we shower together. You better be ready to _tough_ it out.” 

He busied himself getting off the couch and moving towards the bathroom for a shared shower, and didn’t notice the strange look that flickered across Kise’s face at his words.

\---

Despite the jet lag and the thorough ravishing that Kise received in the shower the night before, he was the first to wake the next morning. Yawning and unwrapping his limbs from around the sleeping man beside him, Kise leaned in towards Aomine and pressed a kiss to his nose. He stirred slightly in response and grumbled, and Kise laughed.

“I’ll find out how to show you how tough I am!” Kise promised him, and with a determined huff, he threw the covers off and made his way to the closet. He had a day of adventure ahead of him – he just had to hope his manager didn’t find out.

\---

“Damnit, pick up your phone!”

Aomine tossed his cellphone angrily at the other end of the couch. It was Kise’s first day back at home, which meant one thing and one thing only – they were supposed to spend it fucking on every surface in the house and doing stupid shit together. It was the only real good part about Kise going away for his work, except for the mind-blowing phone and video call sex. But, when Aomine had woken up this morning, the sheets were cold and Kise was nowhere to be found. Aomine’d gotten out of bed thinking that Kise was in the bathroom, or in the kitchen, or even in the living room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Aomine had been a little agitated, but then he’d told himself that Kise probably went out to get groceries, or something. Food in general was severely lacking in the house, because Aomine did nothing but eat take out when Kise was gone, and so that was the reasonable explanation: Kise had wanted food, so he’d either gone out to get something to eat, or to get groceries to bring back.

Noon had rolled around, and Kise hadn’t come home. Or answered his phone, not that Aomine had called him seven times in the past hour or anything, or texted him so many times that he’d had to clear his inbox to send more. Aomine was starting to get agitated; he didn’t do the waiting game. It pissed him off, no matter what, because for all he tried to be a patient person, he wasn’t. 

Aomine groaned and rolled over on the couch, shoving his face into the very cushion where he’d pinned Kise last night – where he should be pinning Kise now. Just as he was about ready to pitifully crawl across the couch and call Kise for the eighth time, he caught the sound of keys in the front door, and only one other person had keys to their apartment – Kise.

Aomine was torn between being angry and excited, but when he lifted his head, there was only one emotion that he could handle – shock. Complete, total, utter, 100%... shock.

“Y-your… you..r…” Aomine stuttered, for once at a total lack of words, and Kise grinned.

“Do you like it?” He crowed, and Aomine swore that his heart was going to fucking bust out of his chest, or something, because yes – yes he liked. God, he loved it.

Standing barely inside of the door of their apartment was Kise Ryouta, with a fucking _undercut_. The left side of his hair was almost all gone, the hair short and close to the scalp, and Aomine found himself standing up to move towards him as if he were under a spell. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Aomine chanted as he faced up with Kise, racing one hand to run his hand over the hair – or lack of. He shuddered as he touched it – it was softer than he thought it would be, but it was just a weird feeling in general, and god, had Kise’s jawline always looked that sharp? Why was this haircut so attractive? It felt like actual heaven under his hands, and Aomine hadn’t even realized that his mouth had gone dry and fallen open until Kise reached forward to close it.

“You _love_ it.” Kise declared smugly, and Aomine’s wide-eyed stare was enough confirmation for him. 

“Tough, isn’t it?” Kise tried to keep his cool, tried to keep his voice even and low and sultry as he could, and Aomine looked a hot mess in front of him, cheeks flushed and hand still running over the newly-shaved part of his head. What else would a tough guy do? Kise asked himself this as he stared at Aomine, and then, Kise knew just what to do.

Tough guys dominated. Kise would do just that.

Grinning broadly, he reached for the hand that Aomine had against his head, and he pulled it away.

“Who said you could touch?” Kise teased him, and Aomine’s brows furrowed for a few moments. He looked about ready to snap a smart comment back, but Kise wasn’t going to let him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Aomine’s, demanding entrance as best as he could; he felt Aomine’s lips fall open and, with that, Kise did his best to dominate the kiss, to do exactly what a tough guy might do. He was tough, and he could prove it. He would prove it.

Pulling away, Kise shifted his mouth to Aomine’s jaw, licking a stripe along the smooth skin beneath his chin and then nibbling at the lobe of his ear. Aomine groaned, and Kise pressed his chest against the other male with an ear-splitting grin, unable to keep it off of his face.

“Feel good?” Kise hummed, pressing his hips a little tighter to Aomine and then stopping in faint surprise when he felt it.

“You’re hard!” Kise’s tone was awed and slightly accusatory, and then he was back to putting that deep voice on again for Aomine. 

“You’re that turned on by my hair?” Kise asked, unable to keep the cockiness out of his tone as he did so. Aomine nodded frantically, breath coming in short pants. Kise never got him riled up this fast – never. They had a habit of going at each other with speed, of course – they were more likely to burn fast and hard then slow and steady when they were together, but usually there was more, er, sexy stuff that went on before Kise got Aomine this hard and aching for him.

“I guess I should help you out, then?” Kise asked, unable to keep some of the excitement out of his tone as he snuck one hand under Aomine’s t-shirt and traced patterns in the skin there. 

“I do owe you, too, considering I left so early this morning.” The blonde added on, and this got a few words out of Aomine, who had seemed too distracted and turned on to say much else to Kise earlier.

“Damn right you do, answer your damn ph--- ah!” Aomine’s agitated scolding was cut off as Kise yanked down his shorts and his boxers in one fell swoop, the cold air hitting his hot erection without mercy.

“S-shit.” Aomine swore, knees quivering somewhat. Kise dominating him like this – it was rare, but god, was it hot when it happened. Was it the hair making it even better? Aomine’s gaze drifted back to the other male’s hair and he couldn’t help but feel himself almost salivate again at the sight of it. If he would’ve known Kise looked this good with an undercut, he would’ve demanded that Kise do it ages ago. 

“Awww, don’t be mad, I still came back!” Kise said quietly, but his breath – his mouth – was too close to Aomine’s dick for him to be able to focus on the words much. Kise glanced up at him, and with a shit-eating grin, wrapped one hand around Aomine’s throbbing erection. Aomine sucked in a breath at the touch – why was he so sensitive? God, the sight of Kise on his knees (when had he even gotten there?), with his hair pushed over to the side like that, his earring glinting even more obviously than usual with the lack of hair to cover it…

“Ry—“ Aomine stammered, leaning his head back as Kise wrapped his lips around the head. Aomine struggled to keep his hips from bucking, especially as Kise took him further into his mouth; damn him for being this good at blowjobs. Kise pulled away after a few long sucks with an obscene, wet pop, and Aomine’s glazed eyes flickered down to him when he spoke breathily.

“Touch it.” Kise demanded, and before he could argue with Kise for making demands out of him, Aomine reached forward and touched the newly-cropped hair. He rubbed his fingers against it and moaned, and Kise smirked up at him before leaning back into his erections again and doubling his efforts. His mouth was hot, the haircut was hot, Kise was hot – everything was hot. Aomine’s hips twitched and Kise’s free hand reached to fondle the soft skin of his balls without giving him a break. Aomine had no idea how long it had been going on – shit, it couldn’t have been for long, this was embarrassing – when the familiar coil of heat began in his stomach, when he realized he was going to come.

“G-going t..” He managed to get out the warning, and grabbing the still-long strands of Kise’s hair, he pushed his head back. Kise’s mouth came off of his cock just as Aomine came, and if Aomine would’ve been able to keep his eyes open and see the sight beneath him, it might’ve been enough to finish him off again.   
He slumped back against the wall Kise had worked him against earlier, and then slid to his feet, nearly stumbling over his bottoms, pooled at his ankles. His chest heaved as he managed to work his eyes open, and then he was faced with a familiar sight –Kise, pouting in front of him. What was not familiar was that haircut. Speaking of which…

“Idiot! You got your stuff in my new hair!” Kise lamented, and Aomine would’ve laughed if he hadn’t felt the urge to drool all over the blonde again. Aomine stared so hard that Kise began to shit – and, after all, he was a little uncomfortable as well, his own erections training against his jeans, untouched and untaken care of.

Aomine thought about that, about fixing that, but he had a more pressing question right now.

“Hey… does your manager know about your haircut?”

The anxious squeak that Kise let out was enough to ruin the mood in itself, but the ridiculous peals of laughter that Aomine couldn’t hold back sealed the deal with ease.


End file.
